<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson... The new DADA professor by Awkwardsquirrelvibin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340523">Percy Jackson... The new DADA professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardsquirrelvibin/pseuds/Awkwardsquirrelvibin'>Awkwardsquirrelvibin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back to Hogwarts, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Harry Potter, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Sassy Percy Jackson, s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardsquirrelvibin/pseuds/Awkwardsquirrelvibin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is sent to Hogwarts as a professor to look after the golden trio and check for any threats that could harm the students, mainly Harry Ron and Hermione while keeping the fact that he is a demigod from everyone. But the Golden trio is curious about their new american professor.  Set after Giant War and Wizarding war. Percy is 17 and Harry is 18. TOA doesn’t exist in this. Hope you enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one:I gotta get back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I know this plot has been overused but I really wanted to make one. Just so u know all regular relationships, percyxannabeth, ronxhermione ect except instead of harryxginny, it’s harryxdraco.</p>
<p>Everything goes to JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I own nothing except the plot</p>
<p>I also have another account on fanfiction.net with the same username</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter one:I gotta get back to Hogwarts</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Harry POV]</em>
</p>
<p>I woke from another nightmare.Yes, you heard me, the Chosen One, the Boy who Lived got scared from a little nightmare. It was the battle of Hogwats but Voldemort had won and I had to watch as everyone I knew was killed right in front of me. I shot up from his bed. I looked around Ron’s room and saw him still dreaming peacefully and smelt Mrs. Weasley cooking bacon and eggs. ‘T<em>hat wasn’t real. It was just another nightmare. Everyone isn’t dead’</em> I reminded myself but I couldn’t help but think of all the lives I had lost. Fred, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, (and some from before), Dumbledore, Sirius everyone. I was brought back from my thoughts by Ron’s loud yawn. When I came back to reality, I was mad at myself.<em> ‘I’m Harry Potter’</em> I thought ‘<em>I’m amazing and brave and everyone loves me. I shouldn’t get scared over something as silly as a fucking nightmare ‘</em> Still half awake I shoved my glasses on my face and Ron and I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Hermione and I were staying at the burrow with the Weasleys. Everyone was more sullen than usual because of Fred’s death. The whole family was gloomy sure, but it had affected George the most. He didn’t joke as much and he was thinking about selling the joke shop. He didn’t have a partner to help him with it and no one could replace Fred.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ginny were already downstairs eating when we came in. Ginny and I avoided eye contact, it was awkward between us ever since we broke up. Ron started wolfing down breakfast when 4 owls came through the window. Mrs.Weasley stripped the owls of their letters and gave one to each of 4 young wizards. They were from… Hogwarts? Before I could even open my letter, Hermione screamed.</p>
<p>“We can go back to Hogwarts!!!” she yelled with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face.</p>
<p>I read my letter. It said we could come back to complete our seventh year since we didn’t get much of an education. Of course I was ecstatic but I wasn’t completely sure if I wanted to go. Ron and I could start training to be aurors this year, like we’ve always wanted to. “I’ll think about it,” I said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Come on, Harry,” Ron said joyously, “It’ll be fun. Me and Hermione-</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean Hermione and I,” Hermione interrupted</p>
<p>“Fine. Whatever. Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Hermione and I,” Ron glared in Hermione’s direction ”will be there with you.”</p>
<p>“All right, I’ll go back”</p>
<p>“Okay” Mrs.Weasley started,”We don’t have a lot of time until September first so we’re going to diagon alley first thing tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~~this line break is happy that it is the first line break in the story~~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 part 2: We’re going to…Pigpimples?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Percy POV]</em>
</p>
<p>Annabeth and I were sitting at our spot on the beach, our arms around each other, just simply enjoying each other's company. We had been connected at the hip after t-t-tartarus, a shiver runs down my spine just thinking about it. We were the only one that could help each other with the nightmares, oh gods they were awful. One of us would wake up screaming and shaking ,sweat running down our face whenever one of us had one.</p>
<p>Leo came up out of nowhere, “Hey Percy. Someone wants to speak with you in the Big House.”</p>
<p>I groaned. I prayed to all the gods I knew of, that it’s not another quest, they know I’ve had enough for a few lifetimes. I let go of Annabeth,”Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>I jogged over to the big house. Where I expected to see a centaur, there was a shimmering, 7-foot goddess known as Hecate, standing in front of me. I owed down on my knees. ”What do I owe the pleasure,” I said sarcastically. I was almost sure what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>“I require the help of you, Perseus.” I cringed at the sound of my real name but let her continue.<br/>“A long time ago I made a pet world. I blessed a bunch of mortals with magic, but they aren’t as powerful as my children. They need wands to channel their magic. This world I made is still thriving. The people in this world are referred to as witches and wizards”</p>
<p>“Witches and wizards,” I interrupted, “as in abracadabra and bippity-boppity-boo?”</p>
<p>“They have real spells, but in all essentials, pretty much. Anyway, a while ago there was this wizard named Tom Riddle, who nicknamed himself Voldmort,” I remember Nico complaining how much paperwork that man caused Hades.”Tom became evil and split his soul to make himself as immortal as he could. He tried to kill this baby named Harry Potter, but he ended up almost dying. He came back to kill Harry Potter. There was a war and Harry successfully killed him.”</p>
<p>“What does all of this have to do with me,” I was genuinely confused. It was kind of hard to follow.</p>
<p>“ Well, Perseus, I want you to go and teach at a magic school called Hogwarts. You must look after Harry Potter and his friends. I fear there may be another threat arising, involving some greek monsters.”</p>
<p>I burst out laughing, dropping to the floor,” I’m going to a place called Pigpimples, who names a school after a pig skin disease,” I could barely hold back my tears.</p>
<p>“Not Pigpimples, young demigod, Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>Wait,” I took the time to process it,”You want me to be a TEACHER. Annabeth would be so much better. I’ve been kicked out of so many schools, and I’m dyslexic. Besides I don’t know anything about magic, they should be teaching me!?!”</p>
<p>“That shouldn't be a problem. You need to teach how to defend themself with more than just a wand. They need to learn combat. You're the best here, but no worries, you can ask Annabeth to help you teach once in a while. I can also bless you with magic and knowledge of the wizarding world once you accept this quest. ” I agreed to take the quest and felt a purple glow around me, suddenly I knew so much about magic, more than you could imagine.</p>
<p>“All the things you will need for the school year will be on your bed including a wand. The wood is driftwood, 12 and ½ inches long, and has a core made of a mermaid hair and pegasus feather. There is also your plane ticket to London, England and your train ticket on the bed. When you get to Kings Cross, run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Don’t worry, you’ll pass right through. The Hogwarts Express should take you the rest of the way. Once you get there look for Mcgonagall. She is the only one that knows you're a demigod. You must keep your secret safe at all costs. No one can know. Make a cover up story so you’ll be prepared for any questions. Good bye and good luck, Perseus. ”</p>
<p>I started freaking out in my head while I walked out. ‘A plane, England?!? What will I do? Zeus will blast me out of the sky if Annabeth doesn’t kill me first. Now what do I say to her? I don’t know what I could do without her. I need her to be with me. What do I do???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is exciting to go back to hogwarts. But first they have to ride the train to get there</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember I don’t own any of the characters, only the plot. Enjoy chapter 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: The Train Ride</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Draco POV]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was bored in my train compartment with Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. I didn’t really want to go back to Hogwarts to be honest. I love the place but it will always remind one the people I hurt, physically and emotionally. It also reminds me of Crabbe. He was a good friend even though he was pretty dim most of the time. I told the others to stay there while I got up to see Harry, my boyfriend. That right I’m dating Harry Potter, the guy who I teased all throughout school. I broke up with Pansy after the Battle of Hogwarts </span>
  <b>(IDK if they actually dated so just pretend they did)</b>
  <span>, I apologized for being such a jerk, I owed him one after he saved my life. It turned out that he had broken up with Ginny. We became closer and soon we started dating. I always had a bit of a crush on him but I suppressed that feeling, well until he came out to me too. Neither of us has told anyone so we had to act mean to each other like we still had a rivalry, we didn’t want any suspicion. I opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you and your little friends up to, Potter,” I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nevielle, Luna, and a boy I’ve never seen in my life who was very clearly sleeping. He looked a little younger than us. Their heads turned as I walked in, “Where are all your little worshipers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shove off, Malfoy. We don’t need any of your BS right now,” His eyes plainly said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I don’t mean anything I’m saying’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the new kid? I bet he’s a mudblood.” Hermione glared at me, I would have too if I could. I hated having to say or hear that word all of a sudden. I guess I feel sorry for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know. He was asleep when we got into the compartment,” said Hermione. She was trying to be polite but I could tell she really wanted to punch me in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy woke up and got into a battle stance quicker than you could blink, holding a ballpoint pen (I forget where I learned that). “Who are all of you?” He sounded american and suspicious. Weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all introduced ourselves. When it was Harry’s turn, he didn’t really say anything but we all understood. It would be no surprise when the american boy recognized him. He was famous all over the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...You never introduced yourself.” A look of shock spread across all our faces. Surely Harry and the war was heard about in America, too, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Harry. Harry Potter” the boy relaxed but was still in a battle stance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around again and his eyes opened wide. “Neville, Luna! I didn’t see you! I missed you so much! You left to go to Hogwarts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PERCY!!!” Luna and Neville screamed at the top of their lungs. They all hugged each other,”What are you doing here?” How did they know this mysterious american.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chi- I mean Mr.Brunner sent me to teach Defense against the dark arts” Then he whispered something to the two of them that I couldn’t hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione butted into the conversation,” Um…Not to be rude, Professor but you look a little too young to be our teacher. I mean we look older than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably are older than me but I was hired because of skill not age. And don’t call me professor, call me Percy. Professor makes me feel old, I’m only 17 afterall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet we’re better than you” Harry blurted out,” We’ve been through a war. What have you done.” I wondered what was wrong, Harry usually isn’t like this. He sounded jealous, weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been through two wars and I almost die every other day. This year will be different. Everyone will be learning something in my class, including myself. Next time don’t assume,” Percy responded andJust like that he opened the door and walked away. Wow, he’s sassy </span>
  <b>(I’m sorry, I had to)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~ This line break really want pie~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hopped out of my carriage looking for Potter. I wanted to see what it was like to kiss him, we had gotten together over summer holiday so I never got the chance to. I followed the rest of the students going into the Great Hall. I was on the receiving end of quite a few sneers and glares from the other houses, but I guess I deserved them. I wasn’t super nice or kind to anyone at school, not even my friends. I still remember what I made Crabbe and Goyle do in sixth year. I sat down with the Slytherins and looked at the staff table. I was no surprise that Mcgonagall was in the headmaster chair. I saw someone new where the transfiguration teacher was supposed to sit, but Percy’s spot was empty, I guessed he was late. Professor Mcgonagall tapped her goblet with her fork to get our attention, and start a speech, with information like, no going in the forbidden forest, some stuff filch banned, the people who were in 7th year last year were redoing the year and those people would get a seperate tower and more </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally”, she was finishing at last,” I am pleased to introduce Professor Ash Baker, who will be taking over my position as transfiguration professor, and the new head of Gryffindor house, Professor Perceaus Jackson, who will be teaching you defense against the dark arts. I hope each and everyone of you give them the respect they d- wait where is Professor Jackson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the large doors opened revealing the same boy I had met on the train. Almost all the girls swooned over him while they boys hoped they didn’t have another Lockhart. It was hard to see him on the train but as he walked to the front everyone got a full glimpse of his face. He looked a lot like Harry, with his messy black hair and green eyes, but Percy’s were a swirling sea green, while Harry had emerald eyes. Also, unlike Harry, he was tall, tan, and very muscular. He had a goofy grin on his face, contrasting to his eyes which look like he’s seen so much loss and so many terrifying things, more than anyone ever should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is,” Professor Mcgonagall looked relieved and gave him a look that said,’ We’ll talk later’,” Students, Professor Jackson. Please give your new professors the respect they deserve. Now let’s eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before food could even appear on the table a redo-7th year called out,”He looks younger than us. Why should he be teaching.” There were murmurs of agreement all around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Mcgonagall opened her mouth to respond but Percy started talking. “I probably am younger than you,” he said,” but although I am only 17 I believe I can teach something to each and every one of you, even Harry Potter.” Harry blushed. Oh my god, he’s so cute,” Now let’s eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Food appeared on the table. Everyone loaded a little bit of everything onto their plates and dug in, except one person. No surprise there, Percy’s plate was full but he hadn’t touched a single thing. He and Mcgonagall were talking in hushed voices. When they finished Percy lifted his plated , walked behind his chair, and came back with a quarter of his food gone. The air filled with a delicious aroma of brownies and sea salt, ‘I wonder how that happened, it could have something to do with  Percy. He’s really strange. I have to let Harry know,’ I thought. I looked back at my new DADA professor and he was eating his meal like there was no tomorrow.  I seemed to be the only one noticing, but Neville and Luna seemed to be looking at him and each other with giant grins on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came dessert and we were exhausted. Mcgonagall sent us off to bed. I looked for Harry but he probably already left. I decided to tell him in the dormitory, we were sleeping in the same room after all. I went up to the tower and into the room I was sleeping in. I collapsed right on to my bed and went off to a dreamless sleep. I’d tell him in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The first Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heyo this is the first lesson for harry and the crew. I don't own anything</p><p>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: the First Lesson<br/>
[Percy POV]<br/>



After dinner I collapsed on the bed in my quarters. Man I was tired. As I was walking toward Hogwarts at least 15 monsters came out of the forest and started to attack me. There were a few Hellhounds, a couple empousa, and a bunch of telkhines. I sliced riptide, my celestial bronze sword, through them, turning them to dust two or three at a time. I just barely won, there were cuts shallow and deep all over my body but I always have a sash of ambrosia and nectar on me. The cuts turned to just some of the many scars on my body as I poured the nectar on me. By the time I was done only half the canister was left. I had more in my trunk.

<br/>
As I fell asleep I was brought into another demigod dream. I was in a dark clearing in the forest, looking over hundreds of monsters, talking about a plan. I couldn’t hear all of it, but I could understand some of the important parts. I overheard the words, “Kill… Harry Potter… Percy Jackson… Hermione Granger… Ron Weasley”<br/>

I awoke with a fright. I don’t think I could ever get used to these dreams, no matter how often they are.Well at least it wasn’t that nightmare. I finally understood what Hecate was so worried about, there’s going to be a huge monster attack on Hogwarts. I have to train these kids immediately, all they know is magic and I don’t believe that spells would work so well on monsters. Thankfully I was 6:00 am, although I was tired I could get a headstart on my lesson plan and still have enough time to eat breakfast. Oh no I sound like Annabeth. I decided I would start training with  weapons with 5th years and above right away while 4th year and below would start with hand to hand combat for at least the first term, I don’t think they could handle swords and daggers just yet. I thought I could bring in Annabeth for daggers training, and Thalia, Frank, or Will to help with archery, the gods know I suck at it.  I should IM Annabeth and ask her to help today. By the time I finished writing my hand was sore and my legs had fallen asleep. It was already 8:00. I would only have an hour to eat and hand out the schedules.  I dragged myself out of the chair in my quarters and headed to the great hall, my stomach growling.

<br/>~~This line break is happy that Uncle Rick is inclusive in his books~~</p><p>[Hermione POV]<br/>

I was munching on my toast and talking with Ron, Nevielle, and Harry about class, whilst every so often looking at Professor Jackson . I refuse to call him Percy, he’s still a professor even if he’s younger than me. I couldn’t not look at him. He’s just so perfect, buff, tan, and those swirling sea green eyes, not that I have a crush on him or anything, I love Ron, but I imagine some of the other girls did. I imagine at least half of the girls, and maybe a few of the boys, would fancy snogging him. Even Ginny was watching him with those eyes you get when you see your crush. Percy seemed unaware of all the looks he was getting from the girls, and was focused on his breakfast, an egg (the other one went into something red behind his chair) and a piece of toast, which was for some strange reason, yblue.<br/>
Once he was done, Professor Jackson walked towards the Gryffindor table to hand out schedules. As he got closer, I swear I could hear Ginny's heart beating like crazy. “Here, here, here, here, and here you go guys,” Our new Defence against the Dark arts teacher handed  us our schedules. There was no History of Magic for today but the Gryffindors did have double DADA with the Ravenclaws first. I wondered what he would be like. Would he teach us about spells or creatures? Would we be reading from a textbook or doing magic in his class?<br/>


~~This line break is very lonely and wants a hug~~<br/>

I walked into class with my friends. There was no one sitting in the chair but  there was a Professor Jackson sitting on his desk, twirling a ballpoint pen in his hand. I haven’t used one of those since I started Hogwarts. Once everyone was settled in their seats. Professor Jackson stood up and started talking. 

“ Wands away,” he started. Everyone groaned. Hermione didn’t think Professor Jackson would be like this, he seemed more fun. “I would first like to talk to you guys. I would like to start by asking everyone to call me Percy instead of Professor Jackson, it makes me feel old. Now can anyone tell me what dark arts are? Just shout it out,”<br/>
P
eople said things like, “The unforgivable curses,” “hexes,” and for some reason, “death eaters”, I, for one didn’t know what to respond with, there were just so many correct answers, so I just didn’t say anything at all.<br/>

“Neville what do you think dark arts are? ”Percy silenced everyone. I really hoped he wasn’t tried to bully Neville<br/>

“Dark arts are things used for evil or bad purposes?,” Neville said it like more of a question.<br/>

“Good job Neville, 5 ponts to Gryffindor. What are known as bad spells can be used in good ways. For instance if someone really wanted to die and you used the killing curse on them, is it reciserely bad in that example, no. Isn’t Obliviate a charm. When you erase someone's memory it isn’t always for good, right”<br/>

“I also understand that you’ve recently experienced a war. I understand how hard it must have been for some of you…”<br/>

“No, I don’t think you understand,” a gryffindor called out. I wanted to say something but Professor Jackson seemed to be able to take care of it himself,” Where were you while we were fighting, struggling to survive, watching so much death. Probably back in America doing nothing, because if you were helping in the war someone would have noticed you. So no you don’t know.”<br/>

“Before you jump to conclusions, I would like you to know this. Back in America I was fighting in my own war, the second one I’ve been a part of. The first one I was the center of. One of my friends betrayed me and started the war so in the end I had to kill him. I bet you all feel so much sorrow, so much loss, cried so many tears and some of you felt like you could have and should have done more. Trust me, I know what it feels like. But I promise you this, you can make it through this, if you allow yourself to remember it and those you lost and move on from it with them in your heart.”<br/>

“Okay, on that note we will be taking a little trip to what is known as the Room of Requirement. Some of you already know it.” the former DA members in the room smiled at each other<br/>
We all walked up to the seventh floor. Percy walked past a wall three times, when an average sized door appeared. Percy pushed it open revealing a giant room with weapons, dummies, and a different room that I couldn’t  see that well. Everyone’s mouth was open. I examined the room again, that’s when I saw another person. She had curly blonde hair, intense gray eyes and a dagger strapped to her leg. Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek and introduced her,” This is Annabeth, my girlfriend. She will be helping us today. Give her all your respect.”<br/>

“ Okay, I have noticed a problem with you guys. You only rely on wands. Watch how easily I can avoid getting hit without my wand. Harry, come up here and start shooting spells at me, just no lethal ones.” Harry started shooting spells and Percy dodged every single one of them until Percy had Harry’s wand in his hand.<br/>

“Hey,” Harry said surprised.<br/>

“It's almost too easy to avoid spells, especially if you have quick reflexes like me. So this year you will be learning daggers, swords, and bows and arrows instead of wands. This term will be swords, next will be daggers, and the third term will be bows and arrows. After you have trained with all three you choose the one that fits you best and I'll, with some help from some friends, help you practice and get better. Today, since you have a double period me and Annabeth will help you get the weapons that you feel fit best. But first we will demonstrate”<br/>
A
nnabeth came up to the front and drew her dagger. Professor Jackson on the other hand took out the pen he was fiddling with  earlier. What is he going to do with a pen? Our Professor uncapped it revealing a bronze sword about 1 meter long (it’s 0.0.9144 meters/ 3 feet) They started fighting, darting around the classroom as fast as you could blink. It went on for a while until finally Percy had his sword tip lightly pressed against Annabeth’s throat. He helped Annabeth up but this clearly wasn’t over. Annabeth flipped Professor Jackson over onto his back , she had won. Once Professor Jackson got up he was clearly annoyed,“I let you win,” he said, his sword turning back into a pen.<br/>

“Yeah, right,” Annabeth jokes.<br/>

I glanced over at Harry and he didn’t look great, it was like something made him uneasy. I focus my attention back on the professor. “Now I don’t expect you to be able to do that by the end of the year but it’s always good to know this if you can’t use or have lost your wand. Now Gryffindors, make a line in front of me and Ravenclaws the same but with Annabeth, we’ll help find the right weapons and teach you how to correctly put on your armor. I am warning you now, if I receive word that someone is fooling around with their weapons in any way they will receive  two weeks worth of detention and lose at least 25 points for their house. I am usually pretty fun and lenient but this is something I do not mess around with.”<br/>

After that talk we started. He did a demonstration of how to strap on and adjust your armor, then went around correcting everyone, except Neville. Neville did everything perfectly, like he’s done it before. Then it was time for weapons. Professor Jackson was kind of like Ollivander. He could tell if your sword was unbalanced or if you dagger didn’t feel right. It was amazing. The  sword and bow and arrows felt okay but the dagger fit best. It was ten inches long and made of imperial gold. My sword and arrows on the other hand were made of Celeste bronze, I wonder what it is. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were comparing swords. Ron’s was definitely better. Although his was shorter than Harry’s his was half imperial gold half steel (I know Luke had a similar sword but don’t worry Ron isn’t going to turn evil) while Harry’s was just Celeste bronze. That took up the rest of class. We were leaving so we could head to herbology, but Neville hadn’t packed up yet. That's weird, Herbology is his favorite.<br/>

“Come’on Neville, we have Herbology,” I told him as I left the room<br/>

“I’ll be out in a second, don’t wait up for me.”<br/>
I went outside the classroom but instead of going to one of the greenhouses. I’m not one to eavesdrop by myself, but something seemed off about Professor Jackson and I needed to know what Neville had to do with it.<br/>

“So this is where you go during the year, weird” Annabeth said<br/>

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice, I got some good friends.” Neville responded. I smiled<br/>

“Well, I’m glad you have friends that aren’t aren’t from the camps. I remember how hard it was to make friends your first few years,” Percy added on. Neville never mentioned any camp, and I don't think he’s ever been to America either.<br/>

“Yeah,” Neville laughed,” I couldn’t even really talk to my half sibling,” This just made even more questions,” I’ve been meaning ask you, how did the Giant war go without me there,” There was a war in America?!?<br/>

“We won, of course, but just barely,”They seemed choked up just talking about it,” Leo died killing Gaia.”(No one knows that Leo is alive in this but he is. Also sorry if I spelt Gaia wrong, I’m pretty sure there are multiple ways) Did one of Neville’s friends, who none of us knew about KILL someone. What does he do with these people<br/>

“That’s too bad,” Neville was obviously deeply saddened by this,”He was really nice and super funny,” Annabeth and Professor Jackson murmured ‘yeah’. “ I have to head to Herbology now or I’ll be late. It was really great seeing you guys. Hope to see you soon Annabeth,” Neville started walking towards the door so I quickly put a disillusionment charm on myself. I had so many questions but I can’t go up to Neville and tell him that I eavesdropped on his conversation. I better talk to Harry and Ron about this tonight.<br/>

~~This line break agrees with me that my sister is an idiot and should be slaughtered~~<br/>

I asked Harry and Ron to meet me in the common room after dinner, all alone. I gobbled up dinner at the speed of light and dashed toward Gryffindor tower. They came up about 10 minutes later.<br/>

“Guys I found some weird stuff out. First of all Neville and Professor Jackson are friends, like they knew each other before yesterday,” I started.<br/>

“You know you can call him Percy right,” Harry said, “But yeah. Remember on the train, Neville,Percy, and Luna all seem to know each other.”<br/>

“Well I eavesdropped on a conversation between Annabeth, Neville, and Professor Jackson. They said something about a camp, Neville having half siblings, a Giant war, and a guy named Leo who killed someone named Gaia,” I had a sudden realisation.<br/>

“First of all YOU eavesdropped on someone all by yourself,” Ron yelled,” and second of all why did Neville never say anything, I mean we’re his friend. You would tell your friends about having half-siblings, wouldn’t you?”<br/>

“Um guys..” Harry interrupted, “I think I saw something during the fight between Percy and Annabeth that you’d want to know. There was something pitch black on Percy’s arm right where a dark mark would be. I looked burned in rather than drawn on or a tattoo. Do you think he could have been involved with Voldemort,” Ron still filched at the name<br/>

“I don’t know,” Ron said,”He seems too cool to be a death eater but he could be tricking us,  we haven’t known him for that long.”<br/>

“I have to do something,” said Harry,” I’ll say something about it next DADA class.”<br/>
I reasoned, “I’m not sure. That would be a serious accusation, especially if you’re wrong.”<br/>

“It’s better to say something about it and be wrong than to not ask  and it turns out he is a death eater.”<br/>

“I guess,” I shrugged<br/>

We left the common room and I went up to the girls’ dormitories questions racking my brain. I needed to go to the library in the morning</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I havent updated since december. Thanks for reading. If you haven't figured it out yet, Luna and Neville are demigods. Neville is the son of Demeter and Luna is a daughter of Iris. Please comment and tell me what you think. Everything, except hate, is appreciated. Thanks again<br/>Awkward Squirrel</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would LOVE if you left some constructive criticism, or just a comment in general , just please no hate</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>